Post-Flood United States
Following the end of The Flood, the '''United States of America '''affected greatly by the disaster. The country itself was in great ruins especially after the Second American Civil War that ravaged the entire country and led to its collapse. Eventually however, the United States was restored in the Second American Revolution and all of the Commonwealths merged into the United States and it rose once more. By 2070, it has not only reclaimed its pre-war borders, but has also taken over all of North America excluding Greenland. Overview Pre-War Back before the war began, the United States was suffereing greatly. Due to the flood, the water had desotryed much of the nation's industry and destroyed New York City resulting in a Second Great Recession. The nation had fallen when the Civil War began in 2024 and by 2032, the United States seized to exist when the war officially ended and all fighting actually stopped. Post-War After the end of the Civil War when both sides stopped firing artillery into eachothers territory and all weapons and military forces ahd withdrawn from the battlefield, the United States was left too deicmated after the war that it had very little resources since the war depleated them and soon the United States had collapsed and was revived and reformed in May of 2036, and the Commonwealth Reformation was done. By December, the former country of Canada was taken over in the process and the United States of America had been revived and re-organized into a Unitary Commonwealth nation. Constiutional Crisis In 2044 the Commonwealth Government had called for an Emergency Meeting in the nation's capital of Austin to discuss the nation's constitution. Many had complained that the constitution was not eligable enough to be the nation's doctrine of its rights however, memebers of the Commonwealth Parliament and the Chairmen of both thr Arizona and New Mexico Commonwealths had different ideas on what it should be. In 2045, the Crisis ended with a military coup and the ousting of the Parliament and the replacment of the National Assembly. In 2047, President Harvard Irons came under contreversy when he violated the constitution but stated that it was too ineffective to be one and was soon ousted in 2048 via military coup. Fascist Takeover & Annexation From 2048 until 2056, the Commonwealth was growing economically and helping the Post-War North American population grow out of the pvoerty and destruction left over from the Civil War. Meanwhile, the government was still in disarray and the local Commonwealths were the only authority keeping it together. In the 2056 General Elections, the Commonwealth Purity Party, a fanatical Far-Right Ultranationalist Fascist Party had taken over and siezed control of the government after a land-slide victory in the elections. After the siezed control, the Purity Party began a campaign of persecution and oppression against political dissodents. During this time, a new cult had risen to power simply known as The Order, and it began to take over the nation. Having a very "bleak" belief system, The Order had given a sense of purpose and order to average Americans and became the official state religion in 2058. The Commonwealth Government was getting to be very corrupt and authoritarian as the regime had oppressed its ciizens and eventually saught military annexation of other neighboring nations. Following the dissolution of Canada after its Civil War and its war with Quebec, the Commonwealth Military had invaded and annexed all of southern Canada and sent troops down south after Mexico became nothing more but a series of Enclaves and Regional Nation-States fighitng for control over the last resources the country had. Purge During the later years of the Commonwealth, many Americans had wanted the United States to be restored and have the former superpower come back to its former glory. This led to a series of protests and riots against the government and soon the Commonwealth Government announced its plans to purge the country of dissodents and others who opposed the country's regime and policies. Soon, the President of the Commonwealth began a campaign of institutionalized oppression and destruction of everything and everyone who didn't meet the government's "ideal standards" for its citizens. The Commonwealth Government then began a campaign against traditional organized religion as religious movements and organizations often rose awarness about what the government was doing to its citizens and lead various different protests against the government. The campaign began in September of 2056, where government forces arrived outside of the Washington National Cathedral and interrupted the daily prayers and stormed in. The Priest and his assistans and followers were all arrested in the name of National Security and soon more churches were shut down as protests exploaded in the days that followed. Soon, the northeastern United States had all religious institutions and buildings shut down and allowed The Order to replace all of them and quell other religious groups. Organized religion was being attacked and cults were legistlated to replace them but eventually the public got mad and revolted resulting in a more democratic United States and the Fourth Republic was created. Category:The Flood Category:Lore